Tickle Me Makoto
by theycallmesenpai
Summary: Makoto can't get Harus laugh out of his head, and oh how he wishes to hear it again. Of course the only way to do that would be to tickle Haru. Makoharu


This takes place after the Free! shorts (aka FrFrs) Its when Rin asks Haru why he doesn't laugh. So Rin, Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa all tickle Haru and make him laugh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Free!

"Pardon the intrusion!" Makoto announced, following Haru into his house.

Haru was quiet as usual, but today Makoto had heard something from him that had made his heart flutter. He blushed at the memory of Harus laughter from this afternoon after practice, luckily Harus back was to him so he couldn't see his friends embarased face.

Makoto couldn't recall a time where he had heard his best friend laugh that much. Usually all that came out of his friends mouth was just an amused scoff, and that was the closest he had actually heard to Harus laugh.

He took his shoes off and placed them by the door, following Haru into his room. They had decided to sleep over today to play a game that they borrowed from Makotos little sister. Haru was convinced that it felt like he was living underwater. Makoto, however didn't really care for the game. He just enjoyed seeing his friend get fired up over the weird underwater creatures.

"Makoto why are you just standing there? Get over here and help me set the game up." Haru demanded

Makoto tore himself from the doorway where he was standing and made his way to Haru, who was impatiently waiting for him.

"Sorry Haru my mind is just... preoccupied." Makoto looked down at Haru with a gentle smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" The smaller boy asked

Makoto flushed, he didn't want to admit that all he could think about was Harus laugh and how he couldn't get it out of his head. He tried to think of an excuse to get Haru off his back.

"Oh its just a song that Nagisa showed me earlier today. I can't get it out of my head no matter how hard I try." Makoto lied, trying to make Haru forget what he just said.

"Why don't you listen to it? Maybe then it will get out of your head." Haru offered

Makoto flushed at the thought of hearing Haru laugh again, but in order to hear his laugh he would have to tickle him again. He longed to feel his friends body under his fingers. Shaking his head he made his way to the game console.

Haru was now staring at Makoto in confusion. He was slightly annoyed that his friend wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He knew he was lying, but he knew Makoto would tell him in due time. Sighing, he sat down on the floor and turned on the game.

It wasn't long before Makotos mind wandered back to that amazingingly cute laugh. He looked over at Haru who was engrossed in the game they were playing.

The smaller boy was lying on his back with the controller resting in his hands. Makoto looked down at him and saw some of his stomach exposed from his stretched out position.

Makoto couldn't help but reach for Harus toned stomach. His fingers grazed over Harus skin before the blue eyed boy let out a suprised giggle.

Haru shot up from his lying position and covered his mouth, blushing profusely. Makoto smiled devilishly and reached out once again for Haru.

There's no going back now Makoto thought. With that, he jumped on top of Haru who quickly dodged him and jumped on the bed, hoping his friend would just give up. He knew Makoto was eventually going to get him. Those muscles he so admired were bound to win in a struggle.

Makoto was now standing in front of the bed where Haru was defensively grabbing his stomach. The larger boy grabbed Haru around the waist and pulled him down on the bed.

"Makoto!" Haru yelled as he went down in a heap.

Makoto quickly grabbed Harus hands and placed them above his head. Haru tried to kick him off but after realizing Makotos strength he quickly became limp under his friend. Makoto looked curiously at the boy under him.

"What?" Haru asked looking straight into Makotos eyes.

Makoto blushed when he realized the position they were in. Haru was lying on the bed while Makoto straddled his waist while holding the smaller boys wrists above his head. Though embarrassed, none of the boys tried to move.

"Ehh uhmm I was just... I just wanted to hear your laugh again." Makoto mumbled, rushing the words out.

Haru turned his head to the side, cutting off the eye contact with Makoto "Why would you want to hear my laugh?" he asked bitterly. Makoto tilted his head, suprised and confused by his friends sudden bitterness.

"Well it's nice... and very clear it kind of reminds me of water." Makoto confessed. He couldnt bring himself to look at Haru even though he meant what he said.

Makoto was about to get off before he felt a warm hand gingerly touch his cheek. Suprised at the touch, he looked at Haru who had gotten one of his wrists free from Makotos grasp and was now holding his face in his hand.

"Take me..." Haru whispered

"W-what did you say?!" Makoto exclaimed as his face turned beet red. Surely he had heard wrong.

"Tickle me then" Haru told him.

Oh Makoto mouthed relieved but oddly dissapointed with the misheard phrase. The smaller boy shifted so that he was laying in Makotos lap. Haru let out a long breath of air relaxing at the feel of Makotos big gentle hands. He soon tensed up when he felt that jolt of nervousness as Makotos hands moved across his stomach.

Makoto didn't hold himself back when he tickled Haru. He enjoyed his friend looking so vulnerable beneath him, and he especially loved the way Haru shyly tried to hide his smile. He decided to stop his childish play when he saw Harus face turn a deep shade of red.

Haru took a deep breath as soon as Makoto stopped tickling him, his laughter the onlysound in the room. He tried to hide his face in his pillow, but stopped when Makoto pressed his lips against his forehead.

"Thank you, Haru." Makoto whispered against his head.

"Idiot" Haru mumbled lamely

Makoto smiled at Harus attempt at holding back a smile. "Ne Haru you should laugh more often" Makoto teased.

Both boys detangled themselves from eachother and made their way to the game console. Leaving Haru confused at Makotos quick kiss.

The fluttering feeling in Harus stomach hadn't left since Makotos kiss. The whole time they played their game all Haru could think about was Makotos warm lips, and how he wanted more of his friends affection. He kept stealing glances on the taller boy who had changed into something more comfortable.

_That shirt fits him too well_Haru thought. He gave the taller boys muscles a once over, trying to keep his mouth from hanging open at the rippling muslces under the bruenettes thin shirt.

_I wanna touch them_

He shook his head trying to get these thoughts out of his head.

_I am sure he did it on accident. He's probably used to doing this to Ren and Ran._

Haru once again stole a glance at Makoto, who was also looking at Haru. Both boys turned away hastily. Leaving the room in a awkward silence.

"I am sorry"

Harus head whipped towards Makoto, who had just apologized out of the blue.

"For what?" He asked, honestly confused at his friends apology.

Makoto blushed and hid his head in his hands. "Well when I tickled you I kinda k-kissed you on your forehead and I guess I made you feel uncomfortable because you were staring at me weirdly when we were playing the game, so I thought I made you feel wierd." Makoto peeked at Haru through his hands which were covering his face.

Haru turned away once again breaking eye contact "It's fine. I figured your used to playing around with Ren and Ran and you probably did it out of habit." Haru tried to act nonchalant, but it hurt to admit to himself that the kiss wasn't actually meant purposely.

"But I did mean it Haru. I just thought I had made you feel uncomfortable, but if I could do it again, I would." Makoto replied earnestly

Haru looked over at his friend curiously. "So your saying you would kiss me again?" he asked as he faced Makoto.

Makoto blushed after he realized what he just told Haru "W-what I didn't mean I would I just, I mean if you want to, but you probably don't"

"You should...kiss me again"

"What?" Makoto squeaked. He was now sporting a blush that spread all the way to his ears.

"Kiss me again" Haru told him with a bit more confidence. Makoto looked straight into his sea blue eyes to make sure this was really what he wanted. When he was met with no resistance he leaned closer to Haru and placed a kiss on his cheek.

He pulled away quickly and watched as Harus face turned into a dissapointed pout.

"I knew I shouldn't have done it! Was it bad? Did you really not want me to kiss you? Why do you look so dissapointed?" He excalimed as his face turned beet red in embarassment.

Haru looked over at the flustered Makoto and couldn't help but scoff at the funny face he was making. The mixture of worry and embarassment really contorted Makotos face into an almost comical expression. He couldn't hold in the laughs that escaped his lips against his will. He covered his mouth and held his stomach as he laughed at Makoto who was giving him a wary look.

"What are you laughing at? Did I really screw up that bad?" He asked as a smile tugged at his lips, Harus contagious laughter spreading to him. Soon enough he started laughing with his best friend until he felt his stomach become sore from all the heavy breathing.

Once the boys caught their breath Makoto worked up the courage to ask Haru why he looked so dissapointed after he kissed him.

"I thought you were gonna kiss me on my lips not my cheek." Haru stated, he purposely avoided eye contact with Makoto to save himself from embarrassment.

Makoto let out a relieved sigh "So it's not because I was bad?"

Haru rolled his eyes "No you weren't bad"

"So then that means I should make it up to you since you let me tickle you earlier today. It's only fair if I repay my debt don't you think?" Makoto asked with a mischivious smirk

Haru smiled at his friends idiotic reasoning "I believe so"

"Well then here I go" Makoto announced as he neared his face with Harus. They met in a sloppy first kiss, occasionally bumping noses. Once they got the momentum of it they begain to move with eachother, as if their lips were in sync. It was a short kiss only lasted about thirty seconds, but it got the point across.

When the boys seperated they sat there looking at eachother before Makoto broke the silence.

"I like you Haru" he told him, the bluntness causing a small tinge of pink to stain Harus face.

"I-I like you too" Haru replied shlyly

Makoto smiled brightly, happy that his friend returned his feelings.

Haru smiled in return, happy for this days events. As long as he had Makoto by his side he was sure to never have a bad day.

"Ne Haru, maybe I should tickle you more often" Makoto teased as he reached for Harus stomach.

Haru laughed and wrapped his arms aroundthe larger boy who gladly held him in his lap. "Idiot" he mumbled into his friends t-shirt.

Makoto laughed at his friends familiar behavior "Well now I am your idiot so you better take responsibility"

"My idiot" he repeated, enjoying the way that rolled down his tounge

"I like that"

~end~

Such a cheesey ending *laughs evily* I honestly had trouble ending this one sorry

But I hope I this uploads right, because the other one was all in coding

Sorry about that but thank you for reading


End file.
